Whispers in Silence
by geek-it-out
Summary: A very pregnant Andy is stuck in downtown traffic when the unthinkable happens.
Title: Whispers in Silence

Fandom: the Devil Wears Prada

Pairing: Miranda/Andy

Rating: R

Summary: A very pregnant Andy is stuck in downtown traffic when the unthinkable happens.

A/N: A little something that popped into my head. Intended as a one shot though I could probably have made it a full fledge chapter fic. Could be a tear jerker so you may want tissues handy, but a happy ending I promise. Please R&R, reviews are like comfortable heels (or ballet flats)!

\- Runway -

They had all heard the explosion but nobody knew what was going on. It wasn't until she turned to the black screen in the corner of her office that she nearly died on the spot, Andréa was supposed to be in downtown traffic. Miranda watched the television with a horror-stricken expression on her face as all the color drained from her. She felt around for her chair and fell back into it nearly missing the furniture altogether due to being so distraught. Her chest heaved and her breathing quickened. This couldn't be happening. Her heart hammered erratically under her sternum. This was NOT happening. Terror continued to build and soon she was hyperventilating with her head in her hands.

Nigel was in his office when he saw it on the news. He immediately threw what he was working on his desk and ran to Miranda's office. She would need him and he needed her. He knew where Andy was supposed to be right now and if he guessed correctly Miranda was in a state. He found her at her desk barely sat in the chair as soft sobs escaped her lips. "Have you heard from her?" Miranda looked up at him with fear passing through her beautiful blue orbs and shook her head. He went to her and pulled her from the chair and over to her small sofa. He muted the television but kept it on as he held her to him while she cried against his shoulder. He texted the troops and waited.

Ten minutes later, Emily walked in to the office with Serena close behind and shut the door to the office. "Anything?" the Brit was uncharacteristically quiet as the two women sat at the chairs in the sitting area not wanting to crowd around the shaking woman in Nigel's arms.

"No, try her cell again." Emily nodded with a vacant expression on her face. Serena grabbed her hand and squeezed as she dialed the number with her other hand. It went to voicemail. Emily shook her head. "Try Roy," his phone too, went to voicemail. It looked like they were stuck waiting for someone to call them but she didn't dare say that.

\- The Car -

There was a loud ringing but it was quickly covered by sirens. "Andy!" Someone was calling her name. Andy groaned and slowly opened her eyes. "Thank God!" the male voice was frantic. "Are you alright?" She shook her head. No. Everything hurt. She felt her head where it was throbbing and pulled her hand back. It was slick and sticky with red. She was bleeding.

The brunette was lying on her back looking up at the ceiling of the town car. The town car. Roy. "Roy?" she nearly screamed.

"I'm right here, Andy," he said over the sound of sirens. The air was dusty. She was probably covered in it.

"What happened?" she asked taking in her surroundings. The roof was caved in on top of them; there was no room for her to sit upright so she instead stayed lying down. There was no way they were getting out without assistance.

"There was an explosion. Nowhere for us to go because of traffic or I would have gotten you out of here I promise."

"I know, Roy."

"One of the other cars landed on top of us. Be careful, there's glass everywhere."

She looked round again noting that he was correct. Unfortunately, she had nowhere to maneuver to keep away from the sharp pieces. Her jerky movements only moments before had cause several pieces to be embedded in her shoulder and she couldn't reach to dig them out without somehow cutting more of her skin. "Shit!" she hissed after trying to get more comfortable.

"Andy!" Roy was panicked.

"I'm okay," she said gritting her teeth. She could feel hot liquid running down her arm. No doubt she jarred the glass and it went in deeper.

She tried to calm her breathing. Only a faint light had shown through the slits where the windows should have been. Using her good shoulder she pushed herself up and tried to peek through but saw only smoke. Someone will find us. She told herself. Miranda will find help. She knew her wife. She would stop at nothing to make sure Andréa and the babies were safe.

"The phones keep ringing. I can't reach mine. Do you have yours?"

Andy looked around, her eyes taking in the wreckage of the back seat. She was lucky she had been leaning over to get something from her purse when the car landed on them or she could very well be dead right now. Her purse. Her phone was in her purse. She just had to find it. "My purse is under your seat, Roy. Can you push it back to me?"

"I'll try," he said and she watched as the Louis Vuitton tipped under the seat. "I think I knocked it over."

"Yes, I can see my phone. It may take a minute but I think I can reach it."

She slid on her back as careful as possible so she didn't do any further damage to her shoulder. She overlooked the longer piece of glass at the other end of the seat and snagged her calf as she bent over the seat and knelt on the floor behind Roy's seat. She screamed as it sliced through her skin and muscle embedding itself a few inches below her knee.

"Andy!"

She cried and slammed the door with her left hand while her right hand wrapped around her stomach. At least her babies were still safe. For now. She moved her left hand to her stomach so her right hand could reach around under the seat for her phone. It was ringing and her fingers just managed to press the talk button on the screen.

\- Runway -

It had been an hour since Emily started calling both Roy and Andy's phones non-stop. All she could do was pace. Serena had given up holding her hand and sat with Nigel and Miranda. The phone picked up on her latest try and she stared down at it before putting it back to her ear. "Andréa!" she breathed into the phone both panicked and relieved.

"Emily!" the brunette sobbed.

Miranda's head picked up at her wife's voice. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying and mascara ran down her face. Emily put the phone on the table and put it on speaker. "We're all here," Nigel sighed feeling some of the tension leave his body and those around him. "Talk to us, Six."

"We're trapped but okay," they could hear Andy groan and hiss in pain.

"Andy!" Roy called to her.

"I'm okay," she assured him through her rough breathing. "Where's Miranda?"

"I'm here darling," Miranda all but sobbed both relieved that she was hearing Andréa 's voice but still fearful. "Are you really okay?" she asked. "The babies?"

"I can hear sirens, Andy, are they getting you out?" Serena asked.

"I imagine they are trying to but no one has come for us yet," Andy replied to Serena's question first. "The babies are fine," she sucked in a breath full of pain.

"Do not lie to me, Andréa . Are you okay?"

"The roof of the car is caved in, the windows were smashed. There's glass everywhere. I've got a nasty cut on the side of my head. There's glass embedded in my shoulder and knees. And I'm pretty sure I have a larger piece sticking out of my calf. It's on fire. I probably have a concussion. Everything hurts."

Miranda sobbed. Her Andréa was in pain. "Andy!"

"Still here, Roy. I've got Miranda on the phone. What are your injuries?" they heard the brunette ask. There was a muffled response and a gasp but they waited to hear from Andy. "Roy said he's got a nasty bump on his head, he can't feel his left leg. He thinks another car was blown into our side and crushed the door on him. He can't move."

Miranda felt her breath leave her lungs. Roy was a trusted employee who had been with her for nearly twenty years. She knew his wife and children. They spent time with her and her family over the holidays for years, especially once Andréa had moved in. She loved him. He was family. "Where are you?" she asked. The editor was done feeling helpless.

"I can't see much of anything, there's too much smoke and all I hear are sirens," another mumbled response indicated Roy was speaking. "Roy said we're on Cortland."

"I'm coming, Andréa." Miranda stood quickly and started for the door. "Well, let's go!" she commanded her troops. "Emily, stay on the phone with Andréa. Serena, call Elizabeth and inform her of the situation. Nigel, get a car downstairs now. We're coming."

The elevator ride was slow and quiet. Andy was breathing heavier. Miranda used the time to clean her face of the ruined make up and retouch her appearance with Serena's help. "How are you doing, Six?" Nigel said halfway to the bottom.

"I-I'm okay," they could hear the pain in her voice and all became worried. "I don't know how much battery my phone has," she told them fearfully.

"Listen to me, darling. I am coming. I promise. Keep talking. We'll be there soon."

\- The Car -

Andy tried to slow her breathing. Something was wrong. She was in so much pain. It was too much. She pressed her hand to her stomach willing the contractions to stop. Not now. Please. She prayed. "Andy!" Roy called to her with a worried tone after hearing her sob.

"It hurts!" she cried leaning against his seat. She heard car doors shut and assumed they were getting in another town car.

"I know, I'm so sorry."

"This is not your fault Roy Hudson. You hear me?" she gritted through her teeth with her voice slightly higher than normal.

"Andréa is correct, Roy. It is not your fault. I will not have you blame yourself. Drive. Are you deaf? Go. Cortland Street. Now!" She commanded the driver. "Andréa , what's going on?" Miranda asked panic seeping back into her voice.

Andy screamed. "Ah! Fuck!" she sobbed and hit the door with her hand. "C-contrac-tions," she breathed harshly through her nose and tried to will her own panic away as pain struck through her abdomen. Sweat and tears mingled with the grime and blood on her face causing it to trail down her cheeks. "Mir-Mirand-a," she sobbed.

"I'm coming, darling! Drive faster! I don't care if it's a red light! You will go through it!" car horns blared and several people cursed. "Honestly, if you had just gone through it while it was yellow you wouldn't have needed to go through the red light!"

Andy laughed through her pain. That was Miranda alright. She looked down feeling something pool around her and cursed. "My water broke," she said hoarsely. It's not time yet. Please. She prayed again.

Four audible gasps were heard on the other end of the phone. "Call Elizabeth again, give me the phone. Elizabeth, Serena informed you of the situation? Good. Are you on your way? Well, why ever not?! My wife is in labor! Her water just broke! You need to be there!" Miranda was screaming. "Do not patronize me, you do not understand. My wife is in labor, trapped in a car in the middle of downtown Manhattan. You get there and you get there now!"

"Andy!" Roy was calling to her again. "Breathe deeply," he instructed. She hadn't even realized she was starting to hyperventilate. It hurt so much. Those stupid fucking Lamaze classes were worthless. "You need to bring your heart rate down."

"Andréa , listen to Roy," Miranda commanded softly, fear still lacing her voice. Andy screamed as another contraction rocked through her and tears leaked from her eyes. "I'll be there soon."

"Hurry, please!" Andy sobbed and clutched her stomach trying to keep her breathing steady.

\- Street -

Miranda's heart was frantically beating within her chest. My Andréa. My babies. Oh God! She was beside herself with worry. She had to get there. "Why are we stopped!?" she screamed and moved to look out the window. There was so much traffic no one was moving.

"We're at the end of Cortland, ma'am," the driver explained.

She didn't even bother correcting him on using the term ma'am. Miranda climbed over everyone and got out the right side and started running in her four inch Prada heels. The troops only hesitated a moment before following. "Andréa !" Miranda yelled as loudly as possible.

"Andy, can you hear Miranda?" Emily asked into her phone.

Andy replied with a grunt. "No, I can't hear anything besides construction equipment and sirens."

"How far up the street are you?"

There was mumbling then the brunette finally answered. "Roy said we're just passed the church."

"Bloody fucking hell," Emily shrieked. "That's ten blocks!"

"Better get moving then," Nigel replied and the three of them began running after their fearful leader.

Miranda was glad she kept up with her exercise regimen. Five blocks in she was only now getting winded. "Pick up the pace!" she yelled to the other three people behind her. She started weaving in and out of traffic when they hit the church and she screamed at the top of her lungs. "Andréa!"

"Miranda!" she tried to lean forward and see out the thin slit of a window. The dust was finally settling and she could see at least twenty feet away. Multiple bodies lay in the streets and she looked away afraid she would throw up. She took a deep breath and looked again; there was no way she could get to the other side of the car without causing herself more harm to look through that side. "Miranda!" she screamed. Roy had stopped talking to her a few minutes ago and she was afraid he wouldn't make it. She looked down at her lap wincing at the latest contraction to rip through her and screamed. Please, please wait.

The editor stopped running and turned in a circle hearing her name. "Come on, where are you…" she muttered looking for Roy's license plate trying to locate the sound of her wife's voice. The other three friends joined her quickly and they all began searching.

"Andy!" Nigel, Serena, and Emily yelled.

Miranda's eyes roamed every car and she slowly moved forward not finding the plate she was looking for. "Andréa!" she yelled cupping her hands around her mouth.

Andy's head shot up. "Miranda!" she screamed with everything she had and kept screaming. Her throat hurt but she had to see her. "Miranda!"

The four of them stopped dead hearing the editor's name. But no one could tell where it was coming from because there was so much going on. "Shut your mouths," Miranda glared when they yelled for Andy again. She was trying to listen. Her eyes closed and she concentrated on the sound of her wife's voice. There. Her eyes opened and flashed in triumph. She ran as hard as she could towards the sound and then she saw it. Roy's car. "Andréa!"

Andy's vision blurred as the image of her harried and fearful wife came into view. She could no longer scream Miranda's name but tried to force her hand through the small gap in the window. She hissed at the glass scraping across her skin but she didn't care.

Miranda saw the hand and nearly sobbed. "Andréa!" she was running so fast she slammed into the car door. Her eyes scanned over her wife and she gasped covering her mouth. "Darling," she said as tears once again ruined her make-up and gripped Andy's hand tightly. She reached in caressing the brunette's face. "I never should have let you attend this meeting." Andy shook her head and closed her eyes as she nuzzled the editor's hand.

"Miranda," Andy whispered hoarsely unable to speak any louder from her screaming. She squeezed her wife's hand as another contraction forced her to gasp and cry in pain. "Please, get me out."

"I will, darling, I promise," Miranda said softly and kissed the brunette's knuckles. She stood as the rest of the troops arrived and fawned over her wife and Roy. Miranda went in search of the rescue team. Her face and eyes set dangerously should anyone dare cross her. "You!" she pointed to a young man making him stop in his tracks. "Get a team over here now. My wife is trapped and in labor." The young man stared at her. "Don't just stand there! She's in pain, bleeding, and my babies are coming! GO!"

Miranda rushed back to the car and tried to wake Roy with little luck. "How is he?" Andy asked. Her breathing was coming in short bursts now.

"You need to calm down, Andréa ," Miranda commanded softly. "The babies…"

"I'm trying. It hurts so much! Ah!" her face scrunched up as another contraction ripped through her abdomen. "Where are they?"

Miranda turned to Nigel. "Go get someone!" she snapped and glared. "Emily, call Elizabeth again. She needs to know where we are. Serena, water please." Serena dug around her purse as Emily stepped back to make the call and Nigel went in search of help. The blonde handed an unopened bottle to Miranda and the editor pushed it through the glass to her wife. "Drink." Andy took the bottle opening it with the assistance of her knees and did as Miranda ordered. She wasn't in a mind to really think properly and had been trapped for hours at this point. "Good. That's it, darling," Miranda kissed her knuckles again.

Miranda did her best to soothe her wife until help arrived. She was sure that both Nigel and Elizabeth would be here soon. Thankfully, Elizabeth arrived first and gently pushed Miranda out of the way. "I need to try to examine her," she said softly when the older woman glared at her as if she wanted to smite her on the spot.

"Well."

"Thank you," Elizabeth turned to Andy. "Hi, Andy, I'm going to try and take some vitals okay?" Elizabeth took Andy's pulse, blood pressure, checked her heart, and breathing. "Are you feeling any dizziness or nausea?"

The brunette nodded. "Liz, please, are they okay?"

"I'm sorry, Andy, but until we can get you out of the car, I have no way of telling if the babies are in distress or not. I can only guess that since you are okay that they are too. I wish I had better news."

Just then, Nigel came back with a team of search and rescue workers. "Here!" Nigel ran forward. "I brought help, Six. They're going to get you out, okay?"

Andy nodded and screamed as another contraction rocked through her. "Please, hurry!" Miranda said desperately. Nigel hugged her and stopped her from going to Andy.

"We're going to need you to back up a bit, miss."

"I-I can't."

"You have to, darling," Miranda said slipping out of Nigel's arms and reached for her wife. "We have to get you out and the only way to do that is to let these men do their jobs, darling. Please. You have to, for us, for you, for the babies. I can't lose you or them."

Andy looked up at her wife and their eyes locked. Miranda tried to give Andréa every ounce of strength she possessed and convey her fear. The brunette nodded and tried to move her tired and tingling legs first. She could move them but they were like pins and needles all over. She tested her arm strength and pushed up with a grunt. She tried avoiding the glass as she got back on the seat and maneuvered herself out of the way. She hissed and cried out in pain when a piece of glass stuck in the seat went through left her hand.

"Andréa!" Miranda reached for her only to be pulled back by Nigel again.

"Let them work," he said softly. Serena held Emily's hand and the four of them watched as the rescue team worked to get Andy out. The doctor was ready when they did and Andy was carefully extracted then Roy.

Miranda pushed away from Nigel and went to her wife wrapping her arms around the brunette and cried. She didn't care that her make-up was ruined or that Andréa got blood and dirt all over her. All she cared about was the woman in her arms and the babies in her belly being safely in her arms. Andy felt kisses and tears all over her face and she cried. She was so relieved to be in the arms of her wife.

Another contraction came and nearly brought Andy to her knees. She screamed and Elizabeth was by her in an instant. "I need an ambulance, now," she commanded and helped the brunette to the ground. She laid her down and started checking her over as Miranda held her hand tightly. She did the basic exam to make sure the woman was alright. Andy pushed her away and convulsed throwing up the contents of her stomach. "She's definitely got a concussion. We're going to need to watch her closely to make sure it isn't more serious until we get her to the hospital."

The ambulance arrived and paramedics jumped out the back with a gurney kit in hand. They set her neck brace and slid the board under her back. She screamed again as the board tore at the glass in her shoulder. Miranda gave them a death glare. "You do that again, and you will lose your damn job! You WILL be more careful!" Once Andy was secured and in the ambulance, Miranda and Elizabeth climbed in. "Stay with Roy, meet us at the hospital as soon as you can. Nigel, please call Cara to bring the twins to Presbyterian." He nodded as the doors shut and already had the phone to his ear.

Miranda took her wife's hand and held tightly. Somewhere between getting her secured on the board and into the ambulance she had lost consciousness. Miranda rubbed her tired face and did something she hadn't done since she was ten. She prayed. Please, let her be alright. Don't take her from me. Please. I can't live without her. I know I'm a cruel, manipulative bitch sometimes but please, don't punish her for my mistakes. Please, I need her. My babies, our babies. Please let them be okay. She won't survive it if they're not and I don't think I will either. Please, God, please. She was crying and holding Andréa's hand to her forehead as she murmured her prayers. Don't take them from me.

Miranda looked up as the monitors started beeping insistently. Elizabeth pushed Miranda back out of the way and helped turn Andy on her side. "Get something to put in her mouth, she's seizing," the medic shoved a towel in the brunette's mouth to keep her from biting her tongue. Miranda watched, terrified of what was happening but couldn't form the words to ask. "Call the hospital and let them know we're coming. I'll need extra hands on this one so page the resident on call in OB. Make sure there's a nurse ready with diazepam in case she seizes again. Call neuro and get me Dr. Lang, tell her I have a consult with an emergent CT scan. And you better get us there in the next five minutes!"

The driver sped up and Miranda simply looked wide-eyed at Elizabeth. "W-what's happening?"

"Her brain is swelling and bleeding, if we don't get to it right away…"

Miranda gasped and covered her mouth with her hands to keep the sobs from breaking free. "God, no! Please, no!"

They arrived at Presbyterian in record time and the doors flew open. "Talk to me Liz," Dr. Lang said meeting them at the back of the ambulance. She was already gowned.

"Female, thirty-two, seven months pregnant with twins and in labor. Head laceration, concussion confirmed in the field. Multiple lacerations to upper chest and legs. She's already seized once and lost consciousness when we got her into the rig."

"CT scans first," Dr. Lang replied as they wheeled Andy into the emergency room doors. Miranda slowly got out of the ambulance and followed. Elizabeth hung back to explain to Miranda where they were taking her wife.

"Sit here, I'll update you as soon as possible," Elizabeth promised. Miranda simply nodded and watched the doctor run down the corridor to the surgical wing.

The chair was uncomfortable but the editor barely noticed. Her face was flushed, eyes were puffy, and tears threatened to fall. She was covered in dirt and blood. Andréa's blood. She wanted to vomit. It seemed like hours had passed with no word from the doctor. Miranda only looked up when she heard her Bobbseys.

"Mom!" they said in unison and ran to her. Small arms wrapped around her neck as she was hugged from both sides by the twins. "Where's mama?" Caroline asked apprehensively and the editor lost it. She sobbed and held on to her babies tightly.

"Mom, you're scaring us," Cassidy said softly.

Miranda couldn't speak though. She just held tighter. The twins sighed and climbed into her lap trying to soothe their mother until she could finally tell them where Andy was. She wasn't sure how long she had been crying with her twins in her arms but when Nigel, Emily, and Serena came into the emergency room with Roy she didn't even look up.

Nigel took charge as soon as he saw her. "Serena, take the twins to get a snack. Emily, coffee," he commanded and after they left sat next to Miranda. "You've got to pull yourself together!" he said shaking her shoulders. "Cassidy and Caroline need you. They're just as scared if not more so than you are."

"She seized in the ambulance. They took her in for a scan but Elizabeth thinks she has a brain injury worse than just a concussion."

"I'm so sorry," he said pulling her to him.

"I can't lose her, Nigel. I can't," she cried.

\- Cafeteria -

Emily set about making a coffee for Miranda while Serena stood in line with the twins to get something to eat. "Is mom going to okay?" Cassidy asked while looking up at the blonde.

Serena sighed. She had no idea how to handle this. "Your mom is just worried about Andréa."

"What's wrong with mama?" Caroline asked.

Serena looked to Emily for help. "Don't look at me," the Brit held up her hands. "It's not like I know what to say either."

"Your mama was in a pretty bad accident today. Did you hear about the attack in downtown?" Serena asked bending down to their level. The twins nodded. "Okay, your mama was in the area when the explosion went off. She was trapped for several hours and very hurt."

"Oh my God!" Cassidy cried. Caroline took her hand. "Is she going to be okay?"

"I-" Serena sighed. "I don't know, honey. Let's get you something to snack on, okay? Then maybe when we get back, the doctors will have spoken with your mom and we'll know more information. I'm sorry, girls. I didn't want to lie to you."

Emily took the coffee and heated it in the micro wave and waited with Serena while the girls picked at their sliced fruit. They waited for a while before going back to the emergency room hoping there would be at least some news when they returned.

\- The Waiting Room -

Miranda sat with her head in her hands, a twin on each side crying softly. "Is mama going to die?" Cassidy asked.

"Why would you ask that?" Caroline snapped.

"I'm scared!" Cassidy cried looking up terrified.

Miranda felt her tears start up again. "Bobbseys, please."

"Sorry, mom."

"Yeah, sorry. We're just scared."

"I know. Mommy's scared too," she replied. Never had she admitted such a thing to them before. She hadn't wanted to show them she was weak but this time, she wasn't sure she could be the strong one. "I'm sorry, Bobbseys, but I don't know if Andréa will be alright. I pray that she is. I hope that she is."

"You live on it," Cassidy said wiping her face.

"Yes, by God I live on hope."

"Then, we'll hope too," Caroline said gripping Cassidy's hand in one and Miranda's shirt in the other as both twins buried their faces in their mother's neck. She held them tightly and took a deep shuddering breath. Please, be alright. She prayed once more.

Nigel sat with his hands together pressed against his lips. He was tired and worried. He closed his eyes and silently, for the first time in years, sent up a prayer to whoever was listening to bring them their Andy back and keep the babies safe. Serena held on to Emily's hand gently running her thumb over the top trying to soothe the Brit while she herself gazed around the room. The clock ticked as the minutes turned to hours. Night had fallen. Miranda's coffee had been left untouched. "Nigel," Miranda said softly gaining his attention. "Would you please, check on Roy?" he nodded and got up with a stretch. He came back moments later informing her that Roy had a broken leg but was otherwise okay and she could breathe a little easier for now.

\- The Operating Room -

Elizabeth was scrubbing her hands when the doors to the scrub room opened and Dr. Lang pushed her sleeves up. "Looks like I'll be joining you. She seized again while we were taking the CT. She's got a subdural hematoma; I'll be working while you deliver the babies."

"I really hope this works out, Grace," Elizabeth sighed.

"Me too, sweetie," her lover replied shaking her hands. "Let's go save this mother and her babies."

They walked in together and the nurses gowned them both. "Head lamp," Grace requested and bent down so the nurse could place the light and push the optical barrels down. "It's a beautiful day to save lives."

Elizabeth looked at her lover and thought about the ring in her locker. She loved the woman to no end and wanted to spend the rest of their lives together. She shook her head and turned to her resident who strapped the headlamp around her temple and turned the light on for her. "Scalpel, drill," the two surgeons requested at the same time.

They worked together in tandem while the residents removed glass shards and stitched the lacerations. Elizabeth successfully delivered both babies, a boy and girl, and looked up to the monitor. There was still another heartbeat. She reached her hands inside and felt around for the other baby quickly delivering the third as she got over the shock.

"Are you almost done down there?" Grace asked looking up. "Oh…"

"Yeah, two boys and a girl," she held up the third with a smile. "This little guy was hiding."

Elizabeth handed off the last baby to be cleaned. All three were healthy and transported to the NICU for being slightly underweight. Elizabeth carefully delivered the placenta and went about closing up the incision. "How's the swelling?"

"It's gone down and I was able to relieve the pressure. We will have to keep a close eye on her."

"I'm going to go update the family."

\- The Waiting Room -

Elizabeth found Miranda sitting in a corner that was occupied by the same three people with her earlier and her twins. She took a deep breath before walking towards them. The twins looked to be asleep but everyone else's eyes snapped to hers the moment they heard her footsteps. "Please, tell me you have good news," Miranda pleaded.

Elizabeth sighed and looked down at the family, because that's clearly what they all were. She could tell the older woman was tired and could care less about her reputation at this very instant. She was very human at the moment and not the Devil in Prada who everyone was afraid of. "She's in the intensive care unit for now, stable. We'll need to keep a close eye on her. There's no way for us to know if there was any permanent damage until she wakes up. The babies are all healthy, though slightly underweight and will be in the neonatal intensive care unit for a week. And you have triplets, not twins."

"Three… we have three babies?" Miranda stuttered. "Can I-" she teared up feeling a huge relief leave her shoulders. "May I see them?"

"Of course, why don't you come with me, you can see your wife first."

Miranda gently untangled herself from the twins and stood. "Mommy will be right back, Bobbseys. You stay here with your aunts and uncle."

"Okay," the replied sleepily.

"Nigel, please call Douglas and Andréa's parents?"

"Of course," he replied and immediately set to doing his task while Emily and Serena watched the girls.

Miranda followed Elizabeth to Andréa's room and had to grip the door when she saw her wife lying in the hospital bed hooked up to multiple monitors. "I know it's hard to see her this way."

"My God," she trembled slowly moving forward to touch Andréa's face. She had a bandage around her head and hand, tubes everywhere, and multiple cuts that were now tended to. "When will she wake up?"

"We put her on a very strong sedative so not until the morning at least; even then, she might not."

Miranda looked up at her, her eyes flashing with rage. "What do you mean, she might not?"

"She's been through a lot, Miranda; she may need more time to heal. We're just going to have to wait."

Miranda looked away from the doctor and back to her wife. "You will wake up. You hear me, Andréa," she kissed her hand. "I will not lose you."

"Would you like to see your triplets?" Miranda nodded and followed the doctor out of the room. She glanced back at her wife and stifled a sob. Miranda was looking through the glass as she waited to get gowned up. Her babies were healthy and there were three of them! Oh lord, what were they going to name them the other boy? They only picked out names for the twins.

"Did you want to wait to name them?"

Miranda shook her head. "That's Charlotte," she said pointing to their little girl. "And which of the boys came out first?"

Elizabeth took her through the doors. It was noticeably warmer in the NICU. "This little guy was the first one out."

"That will be Connor," she sighed placing a hand on the glass.

"And this little guy was playing hide and seek."

Miranda looked at him and smiled. "Chase," she decided and knew Andréa would love the name.

\- Two Days Later -

Miranda was holding Chase while she observed her wife, feeding him. Cassidy and Caroline were doing their homework in the waiting room where Douglas watched them. Nigel, Emily, and Serena were taking care of everything Runway related so the editor could focus on her family. Gretta Sachs was holding and feeding Connor and Richard had Charlotte in his arms doing the same. Gretta and Richard had made it in only this morning but refused to leave their daughter and grandchildren alone for any rest.

Miranda was grateful to not be alone with her thoughts. It had been two full days since Andréa's surgery and she wasn't awake yet. It was slowly eating away at her. She was beyond worried but the doctors assured her that her wife was recovering just fine. The swelling and bleeding had stopped and her incision site looked good. The editor just didn't understand what was keeping her wife in the deep sleep she was currently in. A little while later, the nurses came for the babies and took them back to the NICU. "We'll leave you now, I think." Gretta said softly. "Call us if you need anything or she wakes up."

"I will; thank you for being here."

"Non-sense, you can't possibly take care of everyone by yourself. You need help, which means you'll be stuck with your mother-in-law for quite some time when Richard goes back to Ohio."

Miranda couldn't help her smile. She was very thankful Andréa's parents were supportive after they got over the initial shock. Miranda was only ten years younger than Gretta and Andréa's former boss. She had had to prove herself at first, worthy of Andréa. That was four years ago. "Get some rest," Richard said squeezing her shoulder. "We'll take the girls off your hands for the night."

"Thank you," she said gripping the hand on her shoulder.

Once they left, Miranda turned to her wife and began talking to her about the babies. "You would be so proud of them. They gained three full ounces since yesterday. The nurses tell me they eat every two hours! Apparently, they got your appetite. They all have your lovely hair and doe eyes. Charlotte's eyes are blue, though. They've already got me wrapped around their fingers. I wish you would wake up so you could meet them," she said stroking the brunette's face and placing a kiss on her forehead. She took her hand.

"Your parents were just here. They adore the babies, helped me feed them today. They're taking the twins for the night. Nigel is bringing the book by later for my perusal, but I trust him to make the appropriate edits. I don't want to be bothered with work right now, with you in this condition. I think Emily deserves a promotion, she is growing wonderfully. And Serena, I have a feeling I'll be losing my head of the beauty department soon. I think I may have heard about her wanting to create her own magazine."

"Caroline did wonderful on that test you helped her study for last week. Cassidy also got her essay back and it had fabulous marks as well."

"We're all very worried about you. Please wake up, darling."

\- Andy's Mind -

"Please wake up, darling," she had heard it clear as day, as if Miranda stood beside her. But she couldn't. For whatever reason, she could not open her eyes no matter how much she tried. It was frustrating. She thought she had heard her wife speaking to her over the course of her dark journey. If only she could move her hand, something, anything to lesson Miranda's worry.

She had missed out on her babies again. She was missing everything! "Please wake up," she heard it again. I am! I am awake, my eyes just aren't open! Or maybe she wasn't truly awake. The only sound she heard was her wife's silky deep voice full of concern and fear. Everything else was silent. No car horns, no sirens, no clacking, and no beeping. Nothing but Miranda's voice whispered to her through the silence. What else do I have to do!? She screamed internally. I need my wife, my babies, my twins… Andy was on the verge of sobbing. She needed her family.

\- Andy's Room –

Miranda was still talking to her wife when Doug walked in. "How is she?"

The editor sighed. "Okay, the incision is healing and the pressure in her brain has subsided. No telling what the damage will be until she wakes up. Did the girls finish their homework?"

"Yes, Gretta and Richard took them to dinner and said they were baby-sitting for the night. Will you be alright?"

"Once she wakes up, yes."

Miranda stretched and rolled her neck. "Why don't you go get something to eat?" he offered. "I know you won't go home to sleep or shower, but at least go get some food. She wouldn't want you neglecting yourself."

"Maybe I will get a coffee and some scones."

"Grab me a blueberry one, please?"

"Of course," she replied standing and leaving the room.

Doug reached for Andy's hand and sighed. "What are you doing? Huh? You gotta wake up, lady. Your wife is worried sick. She hasn't left since they brought you in. She isn't even wearing make-up. You've got us all so worried, Andy. Please," he felt his own tears slip down his cheeks. "Please, I need my best friend."

Miranda came back feeling slightly better. The doctor stopped her in the hallway. "I wanted to discuss moving your wife to a private room on the 3rd floor. She wouldn't be sharing with anyone so you could take the other bed and have access to the shower. I know you haven't left," Grace said softly taking Miranda's hand. "She's lucky to have you."

The editor shook her head. "It is I, who is lucky. That woman loves me with every fiber of her being. She walked away from me in Paris five years ago as a girl and come back to me as a woman a year later knowing exactly what she wanted. She swept me off my feet. The Dragon Lady, tamed at last," Miranda smiled. "My heart was hers for the taking and she took it, that first night I saw her."

\- Five Years Ago -

Miranda sipped slowly from her champagne flute eyes sweeping the room to make note of the guests she needed to speak with. Emily was faithfully by her side whispering the names of the prominent people she greeted. What she didn't expect was for Emily to go rigid next to her and fumble over her words when a young brunette happened to step in front of her. "Leave," Miranda directed her assistant her eyes never leaving Andréa.

The brunette's eyes trailed over the editor slowly as if devouring her. Miranda could feel her intense gaze and watched as she licked her lips. "Hello, Miranda," she spoke softly and smiled. The older woman could have sworn she saw longing and desire fill those chocolate orbs.

"Andréa," Miranda said slowly nearly an octave lower than usual. "How lovely to see you," she leaned in to kiss both cheeks and instead of the usual air kiss her lips met each cheek. The younger woman had simply moved her head just enough for it to happen.

Miranda was caught off guard by the action but quickly recovered. "You look beautiful, as always," Andréa said slipping an arm around the editor's waist. "Care to dance?"

The older woman nodded just once, her approval. "You look absolutely radiant," she stated as Andy glided to the dancefloor. "Being a reporter suits you nicely, I read your work on the war in Syria. Did you like it there?"

Andréa smiled widely; no doubt please that Miranda had kept up with her work. "I did go to Syria. It was a nightmare never knowing what would happen or if I'd survive the day. The letters kept me going but I never knew where that life would lead me the next day or week. I enjoyed it and it was a great experience, but I think my heart truly lies here," she said leading Miranda in a slow waltz and gazing into the older woman's eyes.

"Your heart? I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Don't you?" Andréa asked with another soft smile. "Why do you think I left Paris?" she inquired.

"Because you didn't recognize yourself anymore and you didn't want to become like me," Miranda answered.

"I did feel like I was losing myself," Andréa nodded. "That part is true. But, I found that I had fallen, quite hard in fact, for the one person I couldn't have."

Miranda stared at the brunette. "W-what?"

"But I've realized over the last year, I can have her, because she feels the same way," Andréa twirled Miranda in her arms until her back was against Andréa's front and her lips were next to the editor's ear. "I can have you."

\- Present -

Miranda sighed heavily and wrapped her arms around herself. "She saw right through me. She knew I checked up on her. I sent her care packages and letters from myself and the twins. They – We missed her terribly. I had always sent everything anonymously but she knew. She knew I loved her too," the editor replied looking back at her wife through the glass. "Thank you for everything you are doing. Short of waking her up it's really the most you could do."

"I'm happy to do it. Let me know if you need anything. They'll be in to move her soon. I have other patients to check on," Grace squeezed her arm and walked away.

\- The Next Day -

Miranda woke up looking at her wife and the light coming in her window made her look like an angel. She sighed and stretched her tired muscles. The editor decided she would take a shower. When she returned she found both her girls curled up next to Andréa and smiled at the sight even though it also broke her heart. Those girls loved her and would be totally lost without her and so would she.

"Sorry, mom," Cassidy said noticing her.

"Just be careful, Bobbseys. I know you miss her too," tears pooled in her eyes when they began singing to her softly.

\- Andy's Mind -

Andy heard her girls crying and she could feel them. They were laying with her and they were only just beyond her reach. "You can't lose me, bet your life, I am here and I will always be, just a wish away, wherever you go, no matter how far, my love is where you are, you won't be lost if you believe, you can't lose me," she listened to their voices. It was the only thing she heard through the deep and dark silence. It was their song. They were signing it to her and it was breaking her heart. She wanted to come home. She wanted to wake up. "Please wake up, mama," Cassidy said and she heard Caroline sob.

\- Andy's Room -

Miranda burst into tears with the twins and walked over to them. She kissed the crown of each head and thanked them for trying. "What's wrong with her? Why won't she wake up? Doesn't she want to see us and the triplets?"

"Of course she does. She wants to so badly, Bobbseys, she just can't."

"Why?"

"I ask myself that same question every day. The doctor says that her brain needs time to heal, but there are people who believe that the unconscious can hear us talking around them. You know your mama, how she worries about us, she wants to wake up. I believe that with all my heart. She misses us just as much as we miss her."

Nigel, Emily, and Serena all stopped by to see Andy and give Miranda some conversation with adults rather than just her children, not that she doesn't love them but some adult interaction never hurts. They discuss Runway briefly, until Miranda held up a hand and said she just didn't care. The words shocked all three of them but Nigel knows she hasn't even wanted to look at the Book recently. She's just too concerned with her family and she should be. They all sit around talking in Andréa's room while visiting with the babies and leave when Andréa's parents show up.

Gretta took Charlotte, Richard took Connor, and Miranda held Chase while her girls cooed at each of their siblings. "I'm thinking about retiring," Miranda said rearranging the blanket Chase was swaddled in.

"You are?" Richard asked looking up. Gretta too was intrigued.

"I missed a lot with Cassidy and Caroline working so much. Andréa will need all the help she can get and you can't stay with us indefinitely. You have your own life to live too."

"This is what you want?" Gretta asked her gently.

"I-" Miranda considered her words. Did she want that? She would give up Runway? She nodded. "I would give it all up for them. They are my life now. I don't need Runway to feel important. I have six people who think I am their sun, moon, and stars." If any of them had been paying attention to Andréa, they would have noticed the tear that rolled down her cheek.

\- Andy's Mind -

Andy thought she heard wrong. That couldn't have been her wife speaking. It was an alien that possessed her body; some intruder, certainly not Miranda Priestly. She would give it all up for me. For us. For them. "I don't need Runway to feel important. I have six people who think I am their sun, moon, and stars." Andy cried silently. Her wife would give up Runway. That magazine was her life. NO. "They are my life now." Me, the twins, and the triplets. We are her life now. Andy's heart swelled and nearly burst in her chest with love for her wife. And I will make sure she never regrets that decision if it is the one she makes.

\- A Week After the Surgery -

Miranda was completely and utterly exhausted and sleeping in the bed next to her wife when a sound woke her. Coughing. Her eyes popped open and she was out of her bed in seconds pressing the call button for the nurse. "Shh," Miranda smiled stroking her wife's hair. The brunette's eyes were panicked. "It's the feeding tube, they'll need to remove it, just a second, darling."

The nurse came in swiftly and smiled immediately. "Oh well now, it's about time there Miss Andy. You've had us all worried, especially your wife; she hasn't left the hospital once." Miranda glared at the woman but quickly turned her focus back to Andrea once the tube was out. "Ice chips only for the rest of the day, we'll move on to liquids in the morning. Try not to talk too much, the doctor will be in to check on you shortly."

Andy nodded. "Andréa," Miranda caressed her face gently and placed kisses all over her face. "I love you so much. Everyone will be so happy you're finally awake. I'm afraid I named one of our sons without you."

"Yes, Chase," Andy looked at her with tears in her eyes, "I know. It's okay. It's perfect."

"How?" Miranda was stunned. She had heard that coma patients could hear even though they were unable to respond but she didn't think it was true. She thought that it was just something to soothe their family members.

"You silly woman," Andy sighed. "I missed nothing, thanks to you. You told me everything."

"I was so scared," Miranda admitted kissing Andréa's hands and face again.

"I was too," Andy said softly her voice still hoarse from not speaking. "But you all got me through it. Now, where are my babies?"

Miranda laughed. "Let's have the doctor look at you first and then I'll bring all of your babies to you."

"The big ones too?" Andy asked as tears pooled in her eyes.

"Of course, darling. Did you hear them too?"

Andy nodded. "They sang to me. I felt them. I cried with them. I wanted so badly to wake up for them. For you. For our newborns. Please believe that."

Miranda took her lips gently and nodded through her own tears. "I know, darling," she said and continued to kiss her until their lips were sore. After the doctor and each person had come and gone, the editor then climbed into the bed with her wife to hold her. "I love you so much," she said against Andy's hair as the younger woman began to nod off again. All the excitement of seeing the children, her parents, and friends had left her exhausted. Miranda closed her eyes and cast her thanks heavenward before she too fell into a peaceful slumber.

.


End file.
